The First Meeting
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: When Dash has a horrible night, a certain clone comes and cheers him up. ONE SHOT maybe a TWO SHOT DanixDash


**Me: I made a One shot!**

**Evil Me: She is willing to make it a two shot if you guys insist!**

**Me: I LOVE this pairing! I DO NOT own Danny Phantom!**

I was at the fair. All of the A-list was there. Of course everyone was having fun. Except me. I was going to tell Paulina how I feel about her. Then she ended up kissing Kwan. Star was mad but got over it. Kwan didn't know I liked Paulina. So of course he gets pulled into her little love trap. Just like every hormonal male at Casper High. Of course now I can see passed Paulina's little games. All the flirting and making me jealous just so she can break my heart. So far Kwan and his new girlfriend are going all snuggly bug over by the food cart. Star found Valarie, who has redeemed herself and is now with the B-list. I was sitting on a bench when I decided I wanted a soda. The crowd was big but I ended up getting through. When I was there I noticed Paulina and Kwan making out. When I got my soda I hurried out. Just as I was toward the exit of the food court a girl ran in to me. She spilled my drink all down the front. Instead of cowarding in fear as most people in her spot do. Instead she just stared at me. Until she realized what she did.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! Here let me get you a napkin." She backed away and went and got napkins. As she walked I got a good look at her. She was a little shorter then Fenton but taller then Manson. Her black sleek hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had on a white tank top with a light blue sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was ziped at the bottom and the top her sleeve was hanging off her shoulder. On top of her head was a red beanie. She looked magnificent. When she turned back around I noticed her eyes. They looked like blue crystals. Yet they seem so familiar. I couldn't place it. When she started whipping the stain on my shirt she started to talk.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you! I am such a klutz sometimes!" I stopped her in her rant. She looked up at me with those crystals. I felt like I was going to melt.

"Stuff happens. Don't get to dramatic about a little stain. It will come right out." She looks a me again. My heart beating even faster.

"How about to make it up to you I buy you another drink?" This time I saw a sparkle in her eye.

"How about instead I buy you a drink?" This time I am laying on the charm.

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer." She giggled at my failed attempt to flirt. Yet that giggle was so beautiful I couldn't help but smile. Just as we were about to head back into the Food Court two Guys In White agents came up to us.

"Everyone is suppose to exit the food court. There is supposed ghost activity in this area." Agent Y said.

"Now scat" Said agent Z. We followed there orders and left.

"How about instead of me buying you a drink. We go on some rides instead?" After some persuading, she accepted my offer.

"What do you wanna go on? We could go on Hickory's Haunted House. Or the the Mane if you are more daring-" I was cut off when she gave me a suggestion.

"How about the Ripper? I hear somebody puked up there guts afterward." The Ripper? A girl wants to ride THE Ripper?

"I really wanted to go on that but Kwan was too scared." We decided on The Ripper. While in line she asked about my life. I told her how my mom was murdered when I was 3 and how my Dad expects me to be this big football star. She told me how her adoptive dad tried to kill her and how she ran away from home. When I asked her why she was here. She responded saying she was trying to find a distant cousin. When we actually got into the ride we had fun. We rode a few more rides until it started getting dark. When she started to shiver I gave her my jacket.

"Thanks" She said as she rapped it around herself. When it reached ten O'clock I offered to drive her home.

"I can walk. It isn't that far." Yet I insisted and she still told me no. She actually let me walk her to the gate. Once we got there I spoke.

"So I guess this is where we go our separate ways?" She looked up at me. Her blue eyes melting my heart.

"Yeah" She reached up on her tip toes and very lightly we shared a kiss. When she pulled away I smiled.

"I never got your name?" She smiled again.

"Dani with an I" She said as she walked off.

"Dani" I mumble under my breath as she goes.

**Evil Me: Done. Sorta. She can still make it into a two shot if you guys want!**

**Me: Please say you do! I have an awesome idea for the next chapter!**

**Evil Me: Sorry if there was any Grammar mistakes. R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
